Ridesharing is a modern transportation service that schedules one-time shared rides on very short notice through signaling technology. Unlike carpooling, however, ridesharing is likened to a taxi service, in that its drivers are full or part-time commercial operators making trips for profit, not typical drivers taking additional passengers on social trips they would have made anyway. Ridesharing has generated controversies given its lack of regulation and failure to provide adequate insurance for drivers or their passengers, and not ensuring that its drivers are properly licensed or trained.